


Fragmented

by strikethekatana



Series: Old Works - Multifandom [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Depression, I love this pairing, I touched up the story to make it slightly longer and more gramatically correct, It's not actual sex, M/M, Rewrite from five years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikethekatana/pseuds/strikethekatana
Summary: Nico runs back into a burning building to find Percy.Will feels helpless as his love disappears from his world forever.He feels broken and torn because of what happened.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Old Works - Multifandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669486
Kudos: 10





	Fragmented

“Nico, no!” Will screamed as he locked eye contact with Nico’s dark eyes. The heat burned his eyes as Will blinked furiously. “Will, I have to go back for Percy, he’s still in there.” Nico replied. The building they were in minutes ago with Annabeth and Percy, playing cards, has gone up in flames. Percy ordered Nico to get Will and Annabeth out as he tried to break a pipe to summon water and diminish the flames yet he still remained inside. Annabeth screamed for Percy, tears flooded down her eyes while Will held her. “Nico, listen to me. If you go back in there, I swear I’ll come get you myself.” Will shouted over the wind and flames. Nico broke eye contact and disappeared into the burning building. “Nico, get back!” Will cried, as he let go of Annabeth from his grasp, ready to charge into the building. 

"Nico!"

“Will!” Annabeth barked as she pulled him back, digging her nails into his skin. She jerked his arm back and they both fell on the grass. “Annabeth, we have to go in!” “Will, we can’t. We will endanger our lives too.” She replied. “I don’t care, I can heal them both.” He cried as he tried to get up but Annabeth’s grasp was as firm as Celestial bronze. 

They heard coughing and got up as Percy stumbled out of the building, covered in burns and cuts. “Percy!” Annabeth shouted as she ran over to him. He collapsed in the grass. “Percy, where’s Nico?” Will said, frantically. “I don’t know, he was right behind me -” 

Suddenly the building exploded and the three of them were knocked back into in the air, Will’s vision turning black as he hit his head on the cold, hard ground.  
-  
The sounds of the monitor caused Will's eyes to slowly open where he realized he was lying in a bed. “Will?” He heard someone call. He jolted up with hopeful thoughts that it was Nico and that he got out safely and that he was okay. Instead, he blinked to see Piper with a worried expression. “Piper.” He breathed. “Will, how are you feeling?” She asked, shuffling in her chair beside his bed. “I-I’m” He tried to say but a stab of pain in his head made him wince. Will felt a large bandage wrapped around his head, and he felt panic arise in his blood. “Piper, where am I?” He asked. “You’re back in New Rome. You, Percy and Annabeth are in the hospital.” So they did get out okay, Will thought as he clenched his fist. 

Will looked back at her. "How long was I out for?" "Two days," She admits.  


“Where’s Nico?” He finally asked. Piper pursed her lips silently as an anxious feeling grew in his chest. “Piper, where is he?” Will replied hastily, pushing the covers from him. He had to find Nico, wherever he was. He was probably in recovery as well, meaning he had to be in any of the nearby rooms. Will couldn't wait to see him. When he did, he would hold Nico in his arms and kiss him as he woke up. Even so, Will felt like he'd have to scold Nico for endangering his life to save them. Either way, he wanted to see his boyfriend and his injuries weren't going to stop him.  


Will felt Piper’s hand clasp his arm. “What are you doing?” He said, angrily. “Will, we have to talk.” Piper said, softly, looking into his blue eyes. She sounded sorrowful yet serious. A dangerous thought sparked in Will's head. But he couldn't believe it, his anxiety couldn't be right. His worst fear couldn't be true. However, Will had to know.  


“Piper, is he…?” Will whispered.  


Piper didn’t respond but nodded.  


Will swallowed, trying to process what she meant. He looked down as he felt tears start to trickle from his eyes. “Will, it’s going to be okay,” Piper said, voice breaking. However, Will barely heard what she said next, as he sank back into his bed, tears streaming from his face.  
Nico di Angelo, his boyfriend, the love of his life, was dead.  
-  
Will sat in the bathroom, curled up in the corner. The events after the incident felt like a blur. After hearing the news, Will stayed in his hospital room for three days, feeling broken and torn. Piper and Reyna came by to check up on him and his concussion injury although he refused to speak. His eyes were red from crying and he clutched onto the bed sheets as if it was a lifeline. 

The funeral was held a few days later. Hazel, as Nico’s half-sister and daughter of Pluto tried her best to keep it smoothly, however, she choked up at the altar as she tried to say a tribute to her brother. Percy, broken as well, said his tribute through tears while standing on crutches. Jason, Piper, Reyna and Leo said their tributes as well, but Will remained in his seat, staring at Nico’s coffin. He couldn’t say anything. He was broken. 

After the funeral, Will confined himself to his apartment, not saying a word to anyone who came by. He told Reyna that he couldn’t be in the infirmary with his siblings. He would indefinitely break down in tears in front of patients. He was a mess, and he knew it himself. Jason and Leo came by frequently to check up on him. Jason tried to feed him and Leo tried to interest Will in his new inventions. On a normal day, Will would be grateful for their support. Now, he was just ignoring their presence. He didn’t mean to, however, he couldn’t help himself. 

Will looked at himself in the mirror, his usually blond curls were a mess and his piercing blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. He choked a sob as he drank another can of Red Bull. He didn’t want to turn to alcohol yet he wanted some sort of way to make his pain go away. Will slumped on the tiles of his dimmed light bathroom, hitting his can on the sink. Some of the remains spilled out but he didn’t care. 

Will missed the way Nico hugged him. He missed how he would smile at Will whenever he was happy. He missed how he would comfort Will when things went wrong. He missed singing to Nico when he felt insecure. Will craved for his love. He buried his face in his hands, choking back a sob. Nico was gone forever, and he felt fragmented.  
-  


Will felt his back hit the wall as he let out a pant. There was touching all over his body. From his legs to his arms to his neck, there were kisses everywhere. He gasped as lips pressed against his neck. Will felt slightly anxious yet it felt so pleasing and good. 

“Are you okay Will?” A voice called out. Will closed his eyes, euphorically and nodded. He loved Nico’s touch. It felt so good, every step of the way. He felt lips against his own and Will wrapped his arms around his love. Nico belonged here, in his arms, and Will belonged here, giving his whole heart to him. When the touching finally stopped, Will slumped to the ground, falling asleep.  
Some time passed and he awoke dazedly. “Nico where are you going?” He called out. No answer. He got up from the floor and checked his watch. 2:00 am. Will went to the bathroom, and washed his face. Through the dim light and his reflection, he noticed marks all over the skin on his neck and shoulders but didn't really care too much at that point. Finally Will turned on the lights in the living room, and his heart skipped a beat. 

Panic washed over Will as he noticed glasses of alcohol on the table. He realized and felt his clothes were disheveled and ruffled. He saw a note on the table, and reading it, made him feel nauseous and scared. 

~Will,  
Thanks for the good time.  
Lucas 

Will reread over the note a few times, bringing a hand to his mouth. He couldn’t have. He didn’t. Will tried to piece what happened in the past few hours. His mind went blank. His arms and legs felt fragile and he didn’t know if he felt it from the bewilderment, shame or alcohol. He didn’t care, he knew what he did. Even though his lover of three years has been dead a few weeks, Will already fooled around with another person. He didn’t even know who this Lucas was, nor where he came from. Will knew through his fragmented actions, he betrayed Nico. 

“Nico, I’m so sorry,” he choked. Will slumped against his coffee table and onto his side, shuddering as tears fell down his face. “I’m so, so sorry”, he wept as he cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. Instead he stared at the wall, feeling disgusting and terrible. Will knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t deserve pity. He didn’t deserve anyone. In this moment, Will knew his world shifted, tilted and collapsed when Nico died yet through his own actions, it ultimately ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanted to point out a few things:  
> 1\. Will didn't have sex with Lucas, it was more physical touching and skin-ship with another person which Will (in his drunken state) thought was Nico. He still felt guilty that he let another person that wasn't Nico, touch him like this therefore, he plunged into his own despair.  
> 2\. This is not the original work, I wrote the original story five years ago and I felt like I wanted to start writing again. Therefore, I started rewriting old fanfics. The ideas and plot are my own ideas though, I just corrected certain things.  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
